1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage stabilizing and surge preventing vehicle loop grounding system, and more particularly, to a grounding system on which the essential components of the vehicle whose negative terminals being connected are protected from possible attack of electric surge and pulsating voltage of the generator by appropriate surge absorbing means, and the generator voltage is stabilized by effective grounding system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In keeping pace with the progress of automobile manufacturing technology, a lot of electronic products have been equipped in the automobile in order to improve its performance. As the electronic component is liable to yielding to the environmental conditions such as high ambient temperature and moisture resulting in varying its impedance and unabling to keep its signal level even generate multi functional signal or damage the connected electronic components.
The steel chassis of the automobile is to be used as the passage of grounding current. However its impedance will very following the change of temperature and time of service. This might cause variation of the input signal level to the automobile computer (ECU) from the sensor. Consequently, ECU may possibly send a malfunctional or an untimely signal to the control device thereby causing improper operation of the vehicle.
A malfunctional signal or an untimely signal may lead to incomplete conbustion of the engine owning to improper density of the vaporized fuel and produce pollutant exhausted gas. The surge current and pulsating voltage produce by the automobile generator will cause vibration and noise of D.C motors installed in the vehicle such as the fan motor and the refrigerator compressor. In the worst case, damage other electronic devices or radiate excessive electromagnetic wave.
Conventional energy saving means provided in the vehicle utilizes several sections of a specific magnetic wire to interconnect the nodes on the negative side return conductor so as to reduce the impedance of the electrical circuit. However, the electrical circuit of a vehicle so constructed has several noteworthy shortcomings that 1. The battery units is charged by the generator when the vehicle is moving, the grounding current is supplied from the negative side of the generator and not from the negative pole of the battery unit 2. The magnet wire used as a negative conductor may reduce the impedance of the circuit but at the same time, intensify the surge produced by the generator that greatly threats the insulation of other electronic devices provided in the vehicle such as the air flow sensor of the vehicle computer. 3. The lagging signal current carried in the magnet wire affects the coordinative action among the component devices in the vehicle electrical system, such as ignition timing, nozzle jet velocity etc., and lowers overall efficiency of the vehicle.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, an improvement is seriously required.
The inventor has plunged into this matter for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with this invention, which is able to eliminate the defects mentioned above.